Sid Rosen
Sidney Rosen, ''also known as '''Sid', played by Gabe Nevins, will be a major character introduced in Season 4. Sid is a teenage boy and the son of Rachael Rosen and Paul Rosen. Paul is engaged to news reporter Elena Santos, whom Sid initially dislikes. The two eventually get along, however. Sid is best friends with Kass Swift and Bree Rogers, fellow outcasts at school. It is also known that Sid possesses the ability of mediumship - he can communicate with the spirits of the dead. Biography Pre-Timejump Sidney Rosen was born sometime in 1999, due to him being 16 in the year 2015, to Paul and Rachael Rosen. His parents split up early in Sid's life. When Rachael's sister and Sid's Aunt Tammy died, Sid claimed to have seen her at her funeral. For about a year, Sid found himself haunted by spirits of the dead though eventually he began to control his newfound 'talent' to where he can channel the spirits of the dead at will and speak to them. A few months prior to the Season 4 premiere, Paul became engaged to former flame Elena Santos. Sid met Elena a few times, though was never really fond of her. Season 4 Sid arrives at Elena's house in order to stay for the weekend. He says his mother is making him stay every weekend from now on, even though it's breaking the custody laws that Rachael set for not allowing Sid to stay with Paul. Paul shrugs it off, saying he's sixteen and doesn't really need to be applied to those rules. Sid is cold toward Elena, saying she couldn't even mother her own child so she shouldn't try to mother him. Paul encourages Sid to be nicer to Elena and for Elena to make more of an effort in trying to be nice to him. Elena follows through with Paul's advice and she and Sid decide to go to the carnival together alongside Sid's school friends Bree and Kass. Elena forgets about it due to work and picks Sid up from the carnival. He's irritated because of this and when his mother picks him up she berates Elena for forgetting about Sid. At school sometime during the week, he, Bree and Kass discuss the upcoming school homecoming dance. They recognize their low social status and say none of them have dates. Sid decides to take both of them to the dance as dates, he buys their tickets, the girls thank him. Sid arrives at Elena's for the weekend again and Elena apologizes for what happened the weekend prior. Sid apologizes for his behavior as well, saying he was immature and he will do his best to accept her. He admits he's fearful that Paul's attempting to replace his mother, but Elena assures Sid that his mother can never - and will never - be replaced. She says she won't mind if he visits her after she and Paul marry. Paul references the two's nice talk as something he'd like to see more often between them. Sid is present when Jeremy arrives to tell Elena about the existance of his secret lovechild Ryan he had whilst the two were married. In the montage, late at night, Sid is shown in his bedroom sat at the floor, legs crossed, whispering to himself with glazed-over white eyes, hinting at something supernatural about him. Elena walks in his bedroom the next morning to find him doing the exact same thing. He yells at her and tells her to leave his room, causing her to feel distressed. She tells Paul about his behavior, and Sid is given another talk. He demands to know what Sid is doing, Sid just dodges the question every time he asks it. Finally, Paul calls over Sid's mother Rachael, to have a talk about his behavior. He thinks something might have gone wrong while he spent time at her house, she tells him he acted normal. Paul finally makes the two cave in and Rachael explains that when he was eight years old, he started seeing visions of dead people. She tells Paul she was there for Sid when he wasn't, and that he shouldn't judge her for not telling him anything. Sid tells Elena the spirit he was talking to was her brother Francisco Santos, who told her he is grateful for her following her dreams. She storms off in tears, where Paul comforts her. Rachael asks Sid if he wants her to take him to her house, he just tells her he's okay here, and she leaves. Sid goes to the park later that night, where he runs into Fernando Montgomery. Fernando is surprised that he's not scared of him, Sid doesn't really understand why he should be, saying it was a while ago and he thinks people can change. Fernando explains that he lost someone he loved a lot, and Sid tells him he can offer him closure for her death. They sneak into Fernando's house, and are almost caught by Fernando's guardian and psychiatrist Eve Warner. They sneak upstairs where Sid talks to Claire's spirit and Claire tells Sid that he forgave him for what he did a long time ago. Fernando is moved to tears, he apologizes for everything and tells her that he has feelings for someone else and that he feels bad about them, Sid tells Claire these things, she advises him to move on and leaves Sid's presence. Fernando thanks Sid for his help and Sid leaves the house, feeling good to have helped someone. Trivia *Sid has appeared in 5 episodes so far, as of Something Supernatural. *Of the main characters, Sid has only met Elena, Miranda, Jeremy, Fernando, Eve and Claire. **He met Claire posthumously due to communcating with her using his ability of mediumship. *Sid was mentioned before his debut, in the Season 3 episode Masquerade in a scene where Paul showed Elena a picture of his young son - who was around the age of 10. This is due to the fact that Sid was 10 in 2009 and Season 4, where Sid features prominently, takes place six years following the events of this episode.